Flying on wings of love
by Dreaming in neverland
Summary: 1914 London Great Ormond Street hospital: Wendy Darling finds herself trapped in hospital with a serve illness after losing her family and home. With only her stories of Peter pan as comfort will she be able to escape the hospital and the Staff who are determined to makes her life miserable or will she need her childhood hero to sweep her off her feet and to world of enchantment .
1. Great Ormond street Hospital

**Hey guys just to let you know this is my first ever story so please be kind to me =) . I hope you enjoy reading It as much as I enjoyed writing it , but just to warn you I do have dyslexia so sorry if some of the words are spelt wrong or if the punctuation is wrong but I tried my best to keep the mistakes at minimum. Also i am sorry the chapters so short I promise the next one will be longer !xxxx**

**I don't own Peter pan (although I wish I did =) ) or any of the characters expect Rose and Dr Jones .xxxx**

Chapter 1: Great Ormond Hospital

I woke to the sound of rain drops banging against the window beside my bed while a cold winter breeze filled the room as it enters through the gap in the window and demanding to get under my covers and wrapping itself around my small frame making my breathing become painful and difficult. I tried to close my eyes and drift back into the dream I was having when I heard the sound of crying in the bed next to me. Rolling over I saw Rose crawled up into a tight ball with her small hands grasping the covers around her and sweat dripping of her face, and I knew instantly she was having another nightmare. Sighing I pushed the thin covers off me and held in a gasp as my bare feet touched the cold hospital floor as I tipped toed to Rose bed and gently touched her shoulder.

"Rose wake up, Rose it only a bad dream wake up" I whispered so that I didn't wake the other children in the ward. Suddenly Rose woke up with a Shock and looked around the room with her eyes full of fear before she wrapped her small chubby arms around me. Rose was the youngest of the children in the ward by only being five years old and was covered in scars around her baby shaped body from when she was found on the streets by a local stranger who admitted her to this hospital known as Great Ormond Hospital . Her face was round and innocent like any other child has, with her big round brown childlike eyes and her small button noes that matched her small plumb lips which are normally carved into a huge smile that had the power to brighten anyone day, but my favourite feature of her was her pixie like red hair that made her stand out from any another child I have ever met. "Wendy he was horrible very very horrible make him go away" She sniffed into my shoulder making it damp with her tears "Who was being bad and nasty Rose" I said as I placed her on my lap and rubbed her back to get her to calm down. "Doctor Jones he wanted me to go in that big scary room and I screamed and tried to run away" Instantly I understood her nightmare, doctor Jones was the main doctor for the Children's Ward and was a very stern man who had dark brown almost black eyes that would look straight at you with this deadly stare making anyone's blood curdle as he unhooked his leather black bag and peered into it with his parrot shaped nose and pulled out a long hook shape equipment to examining you with.

"Are you really going to let that silly old man scare you because I know one person who wouldn't let a scary old man scare him" I said with a smile creeping onto my face which made rose peer out from my shoulder and sniffed "Who" to which I replied " Why Peter Pan of course , I'm sure Peter wouldn't let that happen with that silly old cod fish now would he" Just as I predicted Rose snapped her head to look at me with a grin so wide it probably hurt and her eyes twinkling with excitement "No he wouldn't you are right , please tell the story Wendy pretty please" She begged while holding her hands out in front of her making it look like she was about to pray , I laughed silently and began to tell the story of Peter Pan , little did I know there was a boy watching from the corner of the window with a huge grin on his face.


	2. The meeting

**Hey here is chapter two to my story I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please could you leave a comment of what you thought because this is my first story and any advice is welcome =) xxx**

**Again I don't own Peter Pan or any of the characters expect Sam , Dr Jones and Rose and the nurse. xxx**

Chapter two : The meeting

(Wendy POV)

"Miss Darling, time to wake up"

I heard a voice say somewhere above me, to which I replied with a moan and pulled the covers over my head trying to block out the voice that wanted me to wake up. The voice gave a soft chuckling above me "well I guess you don't want any breakfast then".Before I could replay my stomach answered for me by giving a huge rumble which made all the other children in the room snicker to on another. Feeling my face burn red I slowly pulled the cover over my head and sat up and accepted breakfast from the nurse with a small smile before digging into my toast."

"Hey" I heard from the bed next to me.

I turned my head and saw Rose sat up and eating her breakfast

"Thankyou for the story last night it really helped I was able to beat the silly old man in my dream"

She said with a huge grin on her face, which made me smile back and praise her for her achievement . The day went by pretty slow from then on .As always I kept myself entertained by jotting down stories to tell Rose in my Notebook while parents and doctors came in to examine and greet other children in the ward. Suddenly I hear the tall brown door open with a sharp bang which made every child head snap towards the door, and there stood the nightmare himself Dr Jones. The room turned deathly silent, with only the sound of quick breathing that filled the room as all the children prayed he wasn't there to see them. But they didn't need to worry because his piercing eyes were glaring at me. Holding my breath I placed my notebook onto the wooden table next to my bed and the pen in the ink pot and watched Dr Jones strode towards my bed while Sam (His small bulky assistant) tried to follow after him.

"Miss Darling how are we doing today ?" he said as he lips turned into a sadistic smile.

"Okay thank you" I replay quickly keeping my head down.

"I see well then I guess you don't mind me seeing if what you say is true, Sam take notes" He said while unhooking the dreaded black bag and pulling out the Stethoscope and placed the rubber end to my back forcing me to breath in and out , while speaking to Sam in medical terms that I could hardly understand. He then pulled out a spoon shape metal strip and forced my mouth open with it making my jaw ache. Finally he pulled it out and I shut my mouth.

"Well it seems you had the nerve to lie to me Miss Darling but your breathing has not improved since your arrival." He then leaned into his bag and pulled out the glass bottle that every child dread seeing and grins at me with this horrid look knowing full well how sticking and vile that toxic known as medicine is .

"I suggest you take this twice a day so that we can get you out of this hospital and find somewhere for you to live seen as your dear parents are no longer with us" and with that he turn on his heal and walks out with Sam plodding along after him leaving me with tears threating to poor out of my eyes which made some of the children look at me with pity.

Unable to hold in the tears much longer ( and not wanting to show my weakness ) I got out of bed and walked to the window next to me and looked out into the streets of London holding onto the window sill so tight my knuckles stared turning white as I thought about the event that I lost my parents and my home from and how I ended up here in hospital as an orphan. Suddenly I felt a tug on my nightdress that pulled me out of my thoughts and I saw Rose looking up at me with a miserable face clutching a small ragged bear .

"Don't be sad Wendy I still love you and to prove that I love you , I want you to have this bear so you know you won't ever be alone" . Tears started to slowly creep back into my eyes as I crouched down to her level and took the bear in one hand and pulled Rose into my arms holding her tight as I felt her small arms wrap themselves around my neck .

"I love you to " I whispered into her ear.

(Peter POV)

I flopped down onto my wooden throne with my head in my hands after accepting defeat after pacing around the room all morning. Why can't I get that girl out of my head? Was it because she was telling stories about me? No it can't be that surely ? I don't know all I know is that I have to see her again tonight. At that second Tinkerbelle hovered in front of my face placing her hands firmly on her hips , while tapping her foot impatiently in mid-air . I knew she was mad at me seen as I haven't wanted to do anything but pace around the room all day , even the lost boys have gave up and decided to go out hunting alone !

"That it I have to go" I shouted while slamming my hands down on the armrests of the throne and stood up. Tink pulled at my hair with utter rage making tinkling bell noise in fury. I signed " Look I'm sorry Tink but I have to go and see her, tell the lost boys where I am" and with that I flew out of the house hidden secretly in hangman tree and headed to London.

(Wendy POV)

I lay in bed finishing off the story that I had been writing all day as the night nurse went around lighting the candles on the tables beside the sleeping children beds. I watched the candle flicker on the table next to me reminding me of what my mother use to say before she left the house , _they are the eyes a mother leaves behind to guard her children._ Perhaps my mother guarding me now from above with father by her side, at least I like to think and I pray they are happy and in less pain that what I am in now .

"Time for bed Miss Darling" the nurse said pulling me out of my thoughts I nodded my head and put my pen and notepad away and stared at my ink stained hands before pushing the rough pillow from behind my back and laying it down flat for my head. Taking a mouthful of water (to try and get the taste of that toxic out of my mouth )I laid down in bed and pulled the covers up to my neck before closing my eyes and allowing the world of Neverland to be created in my sleep.

(Peter POV)

I arrived at the window next to where the girl lay , grateful that it night time so that she can't see me . I watched her put her notebook away and lay down further in her bed. I examined the clock tick from across the room and waited till enough time had passed (so that she definitely asleep) before I pushed the window open and silently flew in to the room and hovered over her bed letting me have my first proper look at her . She looked so peaceful with her angelic face lost in dream as her blonde hair fanned around her pale face as it glowed in the candle light. Beside her head was the pale blue Notebook that she had been writing in, all though I know it wrong to go into someone else personal belongings curiosity was building up in me and I finally after a long fight with myself I gave in and went to take her book. However before I got anywhere near to the notebook I stabbed my right toe against the edge of her metal bed making me yelp in pain before falling to the floor while grabbed hold of my foot that was aching . Curling myself into ball while rocking back and forth I suddenly heard a small voice from above my head whisper

"Boy why you crying"?


	3. Stories

**Hey guys I am so sorry that I haven't uploaded in a while , but I have just got a puppy and then my Birthday passed so I have been really busy. Thank you to everyone who has left a review I am so glad you are enjoying the story and thank you for the tips of improvement =). So here the next chapter so please review what you think of the story and advice is also welcome (please be nice =)) **

**I don't own any of the characters In the story =( x**

Chapter 3 Stories

(Peter POV)

I shot up from the cold ground forgetting all about the ache in my foot and my manners but instead I stood there gazing into her blue eyes while my heart beat faster than it has ever done before. What was this strange feeling in my stomach that making my heart beat quicker just by gazing into her eyes?

Suddenly a cough broke my trance and I noticed that the girl in front of me was coughing violently with a look of pain in her face. Not knowing what to do I ran to the table beside her and gave her the glass of water next to her bed and waited awkwardly rolling on the balls of my feet while playing with my thumbs till she finished coughing.

"Thankyou. Who are you?" she replayed breathless but managing a small smile that made my heart beat even faster than before , what is this girl doing to me? Just then I remember that I haven't introduced myself so I stood back and bowed "Peter, Peter pan and you?" A huge smile formed on her face making her eyes sparkler as bright as any star in Neverland before placing the glass on the table and crawled out of her bed so that she was in front of me, before gracefully curtseying.

"I'm Wendy Moira Angela Darling but you can call me Wendy. Are you the real Peter Pan from the stories?" She excitingly replayed jumping up and down

"Of course I am im the best there ever was" I argued while placing my hands on my hips and looked at her with determination who else would I be?

"If you are really Peter pan then show me how you can fly" she said while putting a smug look on her face while crossing her arms as if she was challenging me.

So without another word I took up her challenge she set me (because when have I turned down a challenge ) and I began to fly while watching with amusement the smug smile leave her face and was replaced with shock as she watched me fly.

"You can fly "she giggled and clapped her hands as I shrugged and sat upside down on the celling. "Would you please teach me, I have always wanted to fly!"

I laughed at her attempt to fly by jumping up and down and decided to make a game out of this. "Only if you can catch me first" I winked and then flew as fast as I can around the room and over other children's beds hearing Wendy giggling quietly while running after me. Suddenly a cry of pain stopped me in mid-air and l quickly looked around to see Wendy coughing again curled up into a ball on the floor. Panicking I rushed to her and gently picked her up bridle style and placed her in the bed looking at her with concern while tucking her in.

"Are you okay?" I wisped when she stopped coughing, making her look at me with her sad eyes filled up with water due to the coughing fit "I guess im sort of use to it now sorry for ruining the game" .

What did she mean use to it? I looked around at all the other children asleep in the room and was amazed that they hadn't been woken up ,then frowned upon the fact that none of them woke up out of concern for Wendy.

"You have a lot of brothers and sisters " I said to break the silence which made Wendy out of nowhere start giggling . Why was she laughing I only asked a simple question?

"They are not my brother or sisters silly they are patients like me"

"Patients?"

She looked at me with confusion filling her eyes "yes patients , you know people who when they are sick they go into a hospital like this one to get better".

I looked around in amazement , so all the children in this room are sick and so is Wendy? Well I guess that explains Wendy coughing and pain but I never really noticed her like this before I only ever see her reading to the small girl in the bed next to her and then after she climbs back into her own bed and falls asleep which made me believe she was happy and healthy.

"So what wrong with you then?" I ask why scratching the back of my head and watch her head go down with a sign escaping her lips.

"My lungs, a few days ago there was a house fire that started in the kitchen I don't remember much but lots of smoke and then blackness. The next thing I remember is waking up in here and being told that both my parents didn't make it and the house was destroyed. Ever since then I have been finding it very difficult to breath and I get very short of breath and get random coughing fits as you have noticed" she said with a small smile while her eyes started to tear up .

I was shocked for words how could such a sweet girl go through so much pain like that no wonder she was crying I held her hand and waited till she ready to stop and at that moment I knew I wasn't going to leave her.

"I'm so sorry if it helps I don't have any parents either. I ran away when I was very little and found Tinkerbelle and we flew to never land, over time I started gathering the lost boys as company who also have no parents. One day I went to see my parents to see if they remember me but instead what I found broke my heart "I signed.

Wendy watched me with teary eyes and whispered "what did you find?"

I took a deep breath before answering "another child in my bed, I was so upset that I was replaced and forgotten about I flew back to Neverland and never went back". I was shocked that I was telling a girl that I have only just met about my past. I have never shared this with anyone not even the lost boys but something about her made me feel like I can trust and talk to her about it.

"I'm so sorry, how did you find me then?" Wendy whispered .

I smiled grateful of the change in topic "Your stories, I was flying around one night seeing if London had changed when I came across your stories from the window and couldn't stop listening I have visited every night ".

"Really?" She looked up with such wide eyes and I simply nodded and looked outside through the window I left open. It was starting to get light and I knew I will have to go soon although it pained me to leave her.

"I have to go before the sun is up otherwise I am at risk at being seen but I promise I will see you tomorrow night" Wendy looked at me with sad eyes but eventually smiled and held her pinkie finger out "Pinkie Promise "She said with a huge cheeky smile on her face, I laughed "pinkie promise" and wrapped my little finger around hers and kissed her forehead before flying off into the sunrise.


End file.
